Currently Untitled
by Felinephoenix
Summary: Cody decides to become friends with Ken. A Cody and someone fic, though i'm leaving you to guess who, since I haven't really said yet.
1. Chapter 1 - Talks

Currently Untitled  
  
TK Takaishi was sitting in his room, playing a video game with Cody. TK honestly couldn't remember what game it was, just that it was something of Matt's that he had got somehow, and it was a fighting game.   
"Hah!" he yelled, as he won yet again. TK stopped cheering very suddenly.   
"Sorry Cody." he said a little sheepishly. Cody shook his head. "No, it's all right TK." Cody just looked down at the floor.  
TK looked at the younger kid. He has very short brown hair, that kinda made his head look like a bowl due to the cut. He had green eyes that were very serious, and rather starling. He was also very good at kendo. Cody was as serious as he looked, to top it off.  
  
"Anything you wanna talk about?" he asked him.  
"I guess not..." Cody said softly. TK frowned mentally. He knew something was bothering Cody and he didn't like it.  
  
"I mean, it isn't really anything big..." Cody muttered. "Um, you know how Davis and Yolei got together a couple of months ago?"  
  
TK nodded, facing Cody now. Then he snapped up his head in suprise.   
"Cody, do you have a crush on Yolei, is that it?" he asked.  
"What? No!" Cody said, blushing.  
TK grinned evilly. "YOU SURE?"  
Cody nodded "It isn't that..." He looked at the walls in TK's room. They were blue. The same blue as his eyes were. Kind of like TK's, but not quite.  
"Then what, exactly?" asked TK. It struck him suddenly. Cody really had matured a lot. He was 11, a whole year after he had become a Digidestined. He had grown a foot or so taller since then. Kind of like himself, TK thought.  
"I've been thinking lately, what if I end up all alone like Mr. Oikawa?" Cody asked.  
"Oikawa?" TK repeated. Then he shook his head. "I don't think so. I mean, you have all of us, Cody." he put a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.   
Cody dried his eyes. "Thanks, TK." he said.  
TK smiled. "N problem. If you have anything you want to talk about, just come to me, okay?"  
"Yeah, okay." Cody turned around suddenly.  
"If Davis has Yolei, does that mean you have Kari?" he asked.  
TK stared Cody dumbfounded. "How...CODY!!" he screamed, blushing like mad. He took in a deep breath. Straight-faced, though still blushing a little, he said dryly "I see you've been taking lessons from Matt."  
Cody laughed. "I won't tell her, TK."  
"Thanks." TK said.   
"Oh, and Cody, you owe me a rematch/"   
"Okay. See ya later, TK." Cody said, turning out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Review, pleeeaaassseee? See if you can guess who Cody was thinking about! ^_^  
  



	2. Chapter 2 - Stargazing

Ken Ichijouji leaned against the railing of his balcony, thinking. It was a cool, starry night. He looked up at the sky.P  
  
It really is beautiful, he thought.br  
Without warning, Ken gripped the railing tightly. Memories kept swirling through his head, over and over, like they had so many times before...the faces of the digimon as the dark rings and spirals captured them. As they realized they were now slaves. iHis/I slaves. The look on Wormmon's face as he pushed him off a Devidramon, prepared to give his life so that Kimeramon would be defeated. So that he would return to himself. His brother's death...P  
  
Ken wrenched his head from the sky, forcing himself to look down at the floor.p  
  
His mother walked outside to join him. "Ken, dear." she said, interrupting his thoughts. He looked up at her. "What is it?" he asked.P  
  
His mother smiled. "One of your friends wants to see you." she said.br  
"Oh." Ken said, a little suprised. Who could it be? It was a little bit past seven, probably too late for it to be Cody. Maybe Davis had come to see him. They hadn't been hanging out as much since Davis and Yolei started going out.P  
  
Which is why he was more suprised than he usually would've been when he saw who walked out from behind the sliding door in his room.P  
  
"Cody?" he asked, bewildered. "Isn't it a little too late for you to be out?"br  
"Um..." Cody looked down. If his eyes weren't deceiving him, Cody was blushing!br  
"My mom doesn't know I'm here." he mumbled.br  
This suprised Ken even more. This wasn't like the Cody Hida he knew. The Cody he knew wasn't the kind of kid to sneak out to a friend's house without telling his mother.P  
  
That is if Cody even considered him a friend.P  
  
"Does your grandfather know?" Ken asked the younger boy. Cody nodded.P  
  
Ken was quite puzzled. Why would Cody want to see him? This just was so...strange? Was that the word?P  
  
Ken decided that he might as well speak up, since Cody was just standing there uncertainly.br  
"Why did you want to see me?" he asked softly.br  
"Um..." Cody looked out at the starry sky. "I thought you might...want a friend."P  
  
Ken was taken aback. This was ivery/i strange for Cody...br  
"A friend?" Ken asked the younger boy.br  
"Yes." Cody muttered, nodding his head.P  
  
A moment of silence passed between the two, definitely neither the first nor last time.  
Ken then smiled, though this was not really noticed by the younger boy. "I would love to be your friend, Cody."br  
Then Cody smiled. They stood out on the balcony, neither of them saying anything, for a few minutes, when Cody finally decided he needed to leave.P  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cody stood outside the apartments, wondering if anyone was awake. He saw that the light in TK's room was off. The light in Yolei's was on. A moment later, the light turned off, and he saw Davis walking out of the apartment.P  
"Hey, Davis!" called out Cody.br  
The dark redhead turned around. He was wearing the yellow-and-blue jacket he usually did, a white shirt, and brown shorts. And of course, his goggles.br  
"Hey, Cody!" he said, walking up to the brunette with a chili bowl for a head.br  
"What are you doing here, Cody? Isn't your mom going to be mad or something?"br  
Cody looked down. "I don't know...she doesn't know I left. She was asleep when I did leave, but Grandpa knows. He probably told her by now."br  
Davis seemed to be gawking. "I can't believe you actually did something without telling your mom!" he said finally.br  
Cody glared at him. "Why not, Davis?!"br  
Davis stepped back in suprise. "Hey, I didn't mean it that way, Cody. It's just not like you, is all..."br  
"Oh. I guess you're right...hey, Davis, what were you and Yolei doing anyway?"br  
Davis practically jumped. "Hey, Cody, that's none of your business!"br  
Cody got a sly look on his face. "Why, were you doing something you weren't supposed to?"br  
Davis looked down. "Well, no, it's just...personal."br  
Cody smiled. "I get it, you kissed her goodnight!"br  
Davis smiled. "Something like that, maybe."P  
Cody began walking off back to his house, but Davis stopped him.br  
"Hey, Cody..." he said, his face showing genuine interest, "Where idid/i you go?"br  
"Um, I went to Ken's." Cody mumbled.br  
"Wow! All the way across town by yourself? Well, g'night Cody."br  
"Goodnight, Davis."p  
Cody then started running home, while Davis walked slowly back, looking back at Cody with what could be called a speculative look in his eye.  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3 - No Way

Author's Note: Since this takes place after the ending of 02, everyone will have Digimon partners. I know I didn't mention that before, but they weren't going to be in the story originally. Cody's mother is named Kajuen (Orchard in Japanese) and his grandfather is Kashi (Oak) is in this fic. Got that? And this is in the continuity of my old, OLD fic Found, so Joe and Yama are a couple here.   
Okay then -- let's begin!  
  
It was mid-afternoon, and Ken and Davis were on their way to Cody's apartment for a Digidestined meeting. They were walking along in companionable silence, Davis drinking a soda and Ken drinking bottled tea they had bought from a grocery store on the way.   
Ken hung his head, looking down at the street. What was wrong with him? Of all people...  
He had been through this a million times already, but it still didn't seem to make any sense. Maybe Davis would understand. After all, he was his best friend and DNA digivolving partner. Might as well talk, right?  
  
"So, Davis..." whispered Ken.  
Davis turned his attention to the raven-haired boy.   
"Yeah, Ken?" he asked him.  
Ken sighed, thinking over what he was going to say. He took a sip of his tea nervously.  
Davis frowned, then began waving his hand in front of Ken's face.   
"Eeeeaarrrttthhh to Keeennn..." sang Davis. Ken waved Davis's hand away, irritated.  
"I was just wondering...how did you know you liked Yolei?" Ken said softly.  
Davis stepped back, suprised by the question.   
"Why?" he asked.  
Ken blushed. "Well, I...um...think I like someone, that's all." he muttered, completely embarrassed.  
Davis laughed and draped his arm over Ken's shoulder. "Well, you must tell all our friends about this lovely girl!" he declared, dragging a protesting Ken over to Cody's apartment.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Ah! Sushi!" yelled Armadillomon, jumping out onto counter where Cody's mother was preparing said delicacy.  
"Armadillomon! That's for later!" muttered Cody angrily, running after his digimon.  
Cody's mother chuckled and her son and his friend.   
"It's all right Cody, I'm making this sushi for the four of us anyway." she told the small boy. "So Armadillo can have one piece." she continued, then looked at the armadillo digimon.   
"Just one, Armadillomon." she warned. The yellow digimon pouted.  
"Kajuen, how come he gets some but I don't?" asked the woman's digimon -- an inquisitive and sometimes annoying female Tsunomon.  
"Oh, I suppose it's all right if you have one." said Kajuen resignedly.   
"Would you like one, Cody?" she asked her son. He was about to answer when there was a knocking at the door. They looked at each other, then Cody went off to go get the door, leaving his mother with the snacking digimon whom had most certainly eaten more than just one piece of sushi each.  
  
Cody opened the door and came to face-to-face with Davis and Ken, who he had in an armgrip. Cody blinked. "Are you sure that's safe?" he asked Davis. Davis nodded.   
"Well, it's the safest way I can keep Ken from running away because he doesn't want to tell us the girl he likes." Davis explained.  
Cody blinked a few more times. "Okay..."  
"Hello, Cody." Ken said sheepishly as Davis dragged him in. "Hello Mrs. Hida."  
Davis frowned as he looked around. "Where is everyone else, Cody?" he demanded.  
"You're the first ones here, Davis." Mrs. Hida told the impatient redhead. "Oh..." Davis said.  
  
"Wormmon! Veemon!" Armadillomon and Mrs. Hida's Tsunomon abandoned the sushi and went over to see their friends. Just then there was another knock at the door, and Davis ran to open it.  
"Hey, Davis!" Kari said. Behind her were TK and Yolei, with Gatomon, Hawkmon and Patamon. They all walked inside the comfortable Hida home.   
Kashi Hida emerged from his own room to greet the children. "Hello all." he said.  
"Kari, you're still coming over for kendo lessons tomorrow, correct?" Kashi asked. Kari nodded.  
"Yes, sensei." Kashi smiled. "Well, would you be adverse to dueling with Cody that day?"  
Kari looked over in surprise at her young companion. She'd been practicing kendo for only a few months, in contrast to Cody's several years. Surely sensei didn't think they could duel! But still...  
"What do you think, Cody?" the child of light asked the responsible boy. Cody blushed.  
"I guess that'd be okay..." Cody muttered. "Cool!" Davis and Yolei suddenly crowed.  
"I've wanted to see you duel for the longest time, Kari." Yolei explained. "It'll be a real treat."  
Kari laughed. "Oh, I don't think so. I'm not very good, like Cody is."  
"Don't underestimate yourself, Miss Kamiya." Kashi firmly instructed his pupil. He left to go eat.  
  
-----------------  
  
Some time later in Cody's room, everyone was busy chatting about Kari and Cody's upcoming duel and in general having a good time. Davis and Yolei were sitting together, which led to a lot of teasing from TK. TK kept pushing the line every now and then and had only been spared Yolei's wrath due to who his best "friend" was. Yes, they were using the classic "just good friends" approach. Kari irritatedly grabbed TK's hand and pulled him away from Davis and Yolei.  
  
"What?" TK asked the angry brunette. Kari shot him a Look.  
"You leave those two alone, TK." Kari instructed him. TK gave Kari the infamous puppy eyes.   
"But then I'll only have Cody and Ken to tease, and that's no fun. They're just friends." TK pleaded.  
"Yeah, but you should really should give Davis and Yolei a break. No wonder they didn't say anything with you around..." Kari scolded the blonde as shook her head good-naturedly.   
Kari found the oddest thought coming to her though, as she watched Ken and Cody talk on Cody's bed. Furiously, Kari shook her head. Sure she knew that guys liked guys long before Matt and Joe had become a couple, but...Ken and Cody were just friends. Just like TK said.  
  
Right? 


End file.
